


we are counting on the stars (we are counting on each other)

by olivemartini



Series: All The Lovely Ones Have Scars [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Trevi Fountain, Wishes, stil in Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: They are standing at the edge of the Trevi fountain, and until Pepper looks over at Tony staring down at his coin like he's waiting for it to catch on fire, she's got no idea what to wish for.





	we are counting on the stars (we are counting on each other)

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, the Trevi fountain is a fountain in Rome that people throw coins into because it is supposed to ensure that you get a return trip to Rome someday.

She was standing at the edge of the Trevi fountain, Tony somewhere off to the side, staring down at the coin in his hand like he was trying to make it spontaneously combust.

Pepper had wanted to come here since she was ten, ever since she started making a bucket list and found throwing a coin into this fountain in her top three of  _things to do before I die_ wishes, without ever thinking that she would have the chance to actually do it.  But that was before she met Tony.

"If you had one more day here,"  He had said, watching her as she brushed back her hair.  Pepper could see his face in the reflection and wanted to leave the room, just to escape the intensity of his gaze, but she stayed put.  "And you could do anything, anything at all, what would you pick?"

And she had told him, not even having to think about, because this is as close as she had ever been to it and thought that would be the end of it, until she's wrapped around him on a motorcycle all over again and weaving in and out of cars, shrieking in Tony's ear for him to  _slow down before you kill us, jesus_ until he pulled to a stop outside of some café and told her exactly what they were doing.

"I know I'm supposed to tell you how you didn't have to do this, or that you shouldn't have because now we're a day behind schedule,"  The crowd is pushing in around them, but that does not make her move away from him, not when they are standing so close that they can feel the spray of the water against their skin.  "But I'm really glad that you did.  Thank you, Tony."

 _I could love him forever,_ she thinks, when he reaches out and grabs her hand and presses a coin into her palm, the touch seeming to burn against her skin.   _It wouldn't be so bad, if my life was always like this.  Aren't the terrible things worth it, when you also get to have moments like this?_

"Go."  He lets go of her hand and pushes her towards the fountain, smiling.  "make your wish."

"I have to use my own coin."  It was not in any rule book, but Pepper had a feeling that it would push her wish ahead of some of the others if she paid her own way, so she hands him back the quarter he had pressed into her palm.  "Otherwise it doesn't count.  You go make your own."

"What should I wish for?"  He's humoring her.

"Anything.  Just don't tell me."  She takes a few steps away and he stays where he is, staring after her.  Pepper is afraid to turn around, worried that she might lose him in the crowd.  "Otherwise it won't come true."

It won't come true anyways, at least not on the whim of a fountain, but that didn't mean that it hurt to try, or that she shouldn't do it right.  Pepper stands there for a moment and stares at Tony as he looks down at his own hands, looking at him and wondering what in the hell she should wish for.  There were so many things that she wants, but how many hopes can one coin hold?

And all she had was a penny, anyways.  A penny is probably only worth one wish, if that.

Pepper stands there for a while, looking at all those other coins shimmering underneath the ebb and flow of the water, all of those other wishes and hopes and dreams that people had believed in for half a moment and then abandoned.  She wondered if they came true.

 _This one isn't for me,_ she thinks, trying to concentrate.  She doesn't know if she's talking to the fountain or to God, but Pepper doesn't think it matters.  Maybe faith in something, anything at all, will be enough.  Maybe the universe pays attention to things like that.   _It's for him._

She watches Tony pull his arm back and toss it in, watches him wash it sink, and wonders what he wished for.  What does the man who has everything want?

 _He needs more than I can give him.  He's got a lot of pain bottled up inside him.  A lot of bad dreams that he won't let see the light of day.  Just,_ just, just, just what?   _Just give me a little help taking care of him, okay?  I'm trying, but it's a hard job, and... just help him remember to sleep.  And to eat even when I'm not there to remind him, and maybe, if it's not too much trouble, to put down the bottle and pick up a pen to sign that paperwork that's piled up all over his desk.  Because I'm not always going to be there to take care of him._

 _Just let someone love him, is all,_ is what she's really asking, and the thought almost rips her open it hurts so bad.   _Even if it can't be me, let him find someone who knows how to love him the right way._

She throws the penny in, and she watches it lift into the air, turning over and over and catching the sunlight as it falls, finally hitting the water.  Pepper doesn't hear it make a sound, but she watches it sink all the way down to the bottom, hoping (a bit selfishly, probably) that if any of them are going to come true, it'll be hers. 

"You done?"  Tony pops up beside her.  "What'd you wish for?"

"I can't tell,"  She repeats, still looking at that little coin, thinking that this is such a small thing for people to pin their hopes and dreams on.  "It won't come true."

**Author's Note:**

> And so ends their time in Italy.
> 
> come find me on Instagram @olive.writes.fanfic


End file.
